ensemble_stars_rufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Vol.1 "UNDEAD"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD Vol.1 UNDEAD - первый сингл от UNDEAD. Он состоит из двух песен юнита с караоке версиями и мини-драмы. Список треков #'Melody in the Dark' # #:Текст: Mel* #:Композиция / Аранжировка: Atsushi Harada (原田 篤) - Arte Refact # # #:Текст: Mel* #:Композиция / Аранжировка: Satoru Kuwabara & Atsushi Harada (桑原 聖 & 原田 篤) - Arte Refact #Оригинальная мини-драма #Melody in the Dark (Karaoke ver.) #ハニーミルクはお好みで (Karaoke ver.) Бонус Первого Релиза первый пресс-релиз выпускался со специальным кодом для 4* карты (Оттенок Темноты) Рэй Сакума. Первый пресс-релиз включает в себя открытку и значок с изображением иллюстрации на обложке CD. При заказе всех 8 CD так же можно было получить билет для Yumenosaki Private Academy Dream Festival (Май 2016). Текст Adonis Koga Kaoru Rei Melody in the Dark= Melody in the Dark - Кандзи= We loud voice! (U) We loud shout! (N) We loud heart! (D) We loud song! (E) Calling name! (A) Calling name! (D) Calling name! We are UNDEAD!! 囚われたくて呼んでいたんだろう？ 君はそう、さまよえる子猫さ 極上のnightmare魅せてあげるから 他のモノ何も見えない Only jail 震撼しやがれ、愚民ども！ 弱い者は俺が守る 俺の本気、見せてあげよう 眠らない夜に溺れてく 君の心に強く爪を立てよう Your heart (your heart) 夜闇に染めて (逃がさない angel... wanted!) 不揃いなコード奏でる背徳の果実 Your hope (your hope) 追いかけてみろよ (誘い込む misty... show time!) 息さえ止まるような Dramatic night 踊れ Live! 叫べ UNDEAD! 落ちてゆくのさ Melody in the Dark 解き放たれた牙を隠して 誘い込むカタルシス Bloody poison 自由を愛撫する優しさのままで 噎せ返る衝動に塗れる Labyrinth 孤独はキスで塞がせてーーー 廻る秒針をひざまずかせ刻を止めよう Your love (your love) 躊躇はいらない (目隠しのfairy... wanted!) 願いをかけない十字架-Cross-忍ばせて今 Your hope (your hope)暴いてみせるさ (噛み付いたmoment... show time!) 瞳に焼き付くまで Drastic night 踊れ Dive! 叫べ UNDEAD! 終わらせない Melody in the Dark 儚い約束よりも確かな響き きっと君は知るだろう 流れる六弦の声導いてゆく 永遠を宿す夜へと Never end... 君の心に強く爪を立てよう Your heart (your heart) 夜闇に染めて 逃がさない angel... wanted! 不揃いなコード奏でる背徳の果実 Your hope (your hope) 追いかけてみろよ （誘い込む misty... show time!） 駆け引きなんていらないさ Dramatic night 踊れ Live! 叫べ UNDEAD! 揺らめく夜へ Melody in the Dark We loud voice! (Hi!) We loud shout! (Hi!) We loud heart! (Hi!) We loud song! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! We are UNDEAD!! We loud voice! (Hi!) We loud shout! (Hi!) We loud heart! (Hi!) We loud song! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! (Hi!) Calling name! We are UNDEAD!! - Англ.= Our loud voice! (U) Our loud shout! (N) Our loud heart! (D) Our loud song! (E) Call our name! (A) Call our name! (D) Call our name! We are UNDEAD!! You called for us wanting to be imprisoned, haven't you? You're simply a wandering kitten We'll show you the finest nightmare You won't be able to see anything else Only jail Shake to your very core, ignorant fools! I will protect the weak Let me show you how serious I am Wallowing in sleepless nights We'll sink our claws into your heart, strong and deep Your heart (your heart) we'll dye it with the black of night (We won't let you run away, our wanted angel) This forbidden fruit that's playing an irregular cord Your hope (your hope) just try chasing after it (Be mesmerized in this misty show time!) You'll even forget to breathe in this dramatic night Dance! Live! Shout! UNDEAD! You'll be falling into our melody in the dark Hiding our unleashed fangs This bloody poison is your enticing catharsis Kindness continues to caress freedom Overwhelmed with a choking urge In this labyrinth Shut up solitude with a kiss We'll make the spinning hands of the clock kneel and let time stand still Your love (your love) needs no hesitation (Our blindfolded wanted fairy) Now conceal this cross that won't grant our wish Your hope (your hope) we'll expose it (The moment we bite, our show time begins!) Until it gets burnt into your eyes, this drastic night will go on Dance! Dive! Shout! UNDEAD! We won't let it end, our melody in the dark A reverberation more certain than a fleeting promise You surely know what that is The flowing voice of these strings will lead you To a night that harbors eternity It will never end We'll sink our claws into your heart, strong and deep Your heart (your heart) we'll dye it with the black of night (We won't let you run away, our wanted angel) This forbidden fruit that's playing an irregular cord Your hope (your hope) just try chasing after it (Be mesmerized in this misty show time!) No strategy is necessary in this dramatic night Dance! Live! Shout! UNDEAD! Into the wavering night, our melody in the dark Our loud voice! (Hi!) Our loud shout! (Hi!) Our loud heart! (Hi!) Our loud song! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! We are UNDEAD!! Our loud voice! (Hi!) Our loud shout! (Hi!) Our loud heart! (Hi!) Our loud song! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! (Hi!) Call our name! We are UNDEAD!! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Honey Milk to Taste= - Кандзи= ドアの向こう 君の足音一つ 響いた 始まる予感 怖がらずに Mellowな夢の先へ おいでよ 待ってる 薫, アドニス & 晃牙: 扉を開いて ビロードのheart 跪いて グラス越しに 見つめ合う お願い そっと傍に、ああ さあ、鳴らして そのベルを ハニーミルクはお好みで 角砂糖を転がして ほの甘い夜をどうぞ お気に召すまま My lady 恋心は溶けやすくて すぐに消えてしまうから ティーカップ冷める前に また望むのなら差し上げましょう 非日常を味わってみませんか？ 揺れてる 琥珀のワルツ 気になるんだろう？ 瞳は逃げられない おいでよ 迷わず 薫, アドニス & 晃牙: 踏み出してごらん 似合わないフレーズ 舌に乗せて テーブルまで エスコート 聞かせて その声を　Ah 欲しがるまま・・・ 叶えようか 選り取りリーフはお好みで サーヴはポーカーフェイスで フルコース準備をしよう仰せの侭に　My lady スペシャルセットのSweetsは とびきりのデコレート 今日だけは爪隠して 君だけにサプライズー...誘いましょう ビロードのHeart 熱を帯びて 花開いた このフレイバー 零 & 薫: お味はいかが？ 燕尾服に 身を包んで 眼鏡掛けて 始めましょう ひとときのテイータイム さあ鳴らして．．．そのべるを ハニーミルクはお好みで 角砂糖を転がして ほの甘い夜をどうぞ お気に召すまま My lady 恋心は溶けやすくて すぐに消えてしまうから ティーカップ冷める前に 注いでしまいたくなる 溢れだす思いの数 また望むのなら差し上げましょう - Англ.= Beyond the door, your footstep Echoes The premonition begins Don't be afraid Come here, to the other side of This mellow dream We're waiting Kaoru, Adonis & Koga: Open the door With a velvet heart Kneeling down Across the glass Gazing at one another Please Silently, by my side, ah Now, ring that bell Let this honey milk be to your liking As these sugar cubes tumble down Enjoy this sweet night As you like it, my lady One's love melts oh so easy And disappears quickly So before this tea cup cools down If you desire it again, let me it offer it to you How about you try something unusual from your taste? You are swaying Are you interested in this amber waltz? Your eyes can't escape from it Come here Do not hesitate Kaoru, Adonis & Koga: Give a step forward and come here I will place a fraise (strawberry) On your tongue And escort You to your table Let me hear That voice,　Ah You are still wishing for something else... Should I grant your wish? Let these fruits you picked and chose to be your liking While serving you with a poker face Let's prepare a full meal As you like it, my lady The special set of sweets is a decoration of a very high quality Only for today, hide your talents Let me invite you.. to a surprise especially for you. The velvet heart Heated up And opened the flower Is this flavour Rei & Kaoru: to your liking? Wearing glasses and the body wrapped up with a tailcoat Let's start An unique tea time Now, ring... that bell Let this honey milk be to your liking As these sugar cubes tumble down Enjoy this sweet night As you like it, my lady One's love melts oh so easy And disappears quickly So before this tea cup cools down If you desire it again, let me it offer it to you }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| оригинальная мини-драма= music plays as your hear rope tightening; Kouga's muffled voice as he tries to break free Rei: Hmm. of Kouga's muffled voice Rei: Yawns What's with all the noise? I don't particularly like it when I'm woken up by someone else. I was sleeping in such a good mood as well. It's all ruined now, thanks to someone's moaning. Good grief, just who has interrupted my quiet sleep? muffled voice turns desperate Rei: Well then. lid of the coffin is pushed aside and Rei walks over to Kouga, crouching down in front of him Rei: Instead of a dog muzzle, it seems someone has placed a gag in your mouth. What have you done this time, Doggy? muffled voice turns even more desperate Rei: I've no idea what you're trying to say. Here, Doggy, I'll take that off for you. Kouga: You bastard! How dare you stuff a gag in my mouth! Imma punch you! Get back here, lemme sock you one! music plays Rei: I have no memory of being punched, nor do I intend on saying, "alright, I concede". However, I... put it on you, Doggy...? Hm, I can't seem to remember. Kouga: Huuuh!? You bastard ordered Adonis to shut me up! I won't let you say that you've forgotten, got that!? Rei: I... told Adonis-kun to...? Hmm. Kouga: Hey! Say something, don't just stand there with your mouth shut! Rei: Well, even if you tell me that, I truly don't recall a thing. It's troubling to be blamed for something I don't remember doing. unlocks and someone enters Adonis: Sakuma-senpai. I'm sorry for being late. of Adonis dragging someone behind him Kaoru: H-Hey, Adonis-kun! I won't run away since we've come all the way here, so could you let go~? Adonis: That is what Hakaze-senpai says, but is it really all right for me to let go? Rei: There's something I wish to inquire before that, but... why are you holding Kaoru-kun by the collar? Kaoru: Ehh!? You weren't the one who ordered him to!? Adonis: No, I was unquestionably requested by Sakuma-senpai to bring Hakaze-senpai here. Rei: I'm sorry, but when did I tell you to do that exactly? Adonis: You asked me during lunch break, but you seemed rather sleepy back then and you fell asleep in coffin before you could finish talking. Rei: Hm, then it's no wonder why I didn't remember what happened during lunch break. I'd also like to ask something else... did I mention the reason as to why I wanted you all to gather here? Adonis: You said that we received idol work. Rei: Idol? Ohh~ Now I finally remember. However, I hope age doesn't catch up to me. To think I'd forget something so important. Truly a shock. Kouga: If you're goin' senile then hurry up and retire! I'll personally send you off to the River Styx! Rei: Now, Doggy, haven't I told you many times that you should take good care of the elderly? If you're going to sit there barking noisily again then I'll have Adonis-kun place that gag back on you. Kouga: I'm not so stupid to fall for the same trick twice! When that happens, I'll be sure to beat you and Adonis to a pulp! Kaoru: Look, could we get to the main topic now? I've got plans after this, so I can't stay for long. Rei: All right, all right. The reason as to why I asked Adonis-kun to gather you both here is because we've received a request for work. Kouga: I'll freakin' kill you if it turns out to be something stupid. Rei: Fear not, Doggy. It is truly idol-like work; the first one is a band performance and the second is to produce a unit song. music plays Kaoru: I can understand the unit song, but a band performance? Well, it's definitely something idols would do, but it's a mystery as to why we received that sort of request. It's not like band performances are our selling point or anything. Rei: Indeed, they heard my violin playing and requested for a performance immediately. Kaoru: Sakuma-san, you can play the violin!? Rei: Not just the violin; I can play the piano, as well. I may not look like it, but I am the club president for the Light Music Club. Kaoru: Hey, that's not fair~ I bet you'd be real popular with the girls if they knew that you could play the violin and the piano! Maybe I should start learning too~ Rei: I think there's something wrong with picking up the violin or piano just to be popular with the ladies though. I cannot say it's a very noble goal, but perhaps you could comply, somehow or another? Kaoru: Nooope, not gonna happen. I can't see myself trying hard at something if it's not for the girls. Rei: Good grief, you truly love women, don't you? Well, no matter. At any rate, we've received a request for idol work. I cannot say that two jobs at once are likely or unlikely to come in the future, but I hope we'll succeed in both and continuing to do so. Adonis: Sakuma-senpai. May I ask a question? Rei: Of course. Adonis: You said that we have received a job to perform as a band, but I can't play any instruments. In terms of this situation, does that mean I will not be participating? Rei: Hmm. That was beyond what I expected. It doesn't matter if it's a recorder or something similar; can't you play at least one instrument? Adonis: I'm good at playing the ocarina. Kouga: Ocarina? It's the instrument with the weird shape, right? Adonis: Don't make fun of the ocarina. Rei: That's right, Doggy. The ocarina is a fine instrument. You'd get annoyed if someone made fun of your guitar, wouldn't you? Kouga: Damn right! To think anyone'd make fun of my guitar which is basically the next important thing to my life... Hmph! Burning them alive wouldn't be enough! Rei: Then you shouldn't have made fun of Adonis-kun's instrument. To him, it's also something precious, is it not? Adonis: Yes. It is something my father gave me when I was a child. He mentioned that he grew up with this ocarina. Rei: It's a lovely story that could unintentionally move me to tears. It seems I can't lose to him, either. music enters Rei: In my childhood, when I went to violin classes with Rit-- Kaoru: Let's stop there, okay, Sakuma-san? Like I said, I've got plans after this, so if you're going to share childhood stories then I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Rei: That would be troubling. There isn't long until the day of the performance, and if you leave now, I don't know when I'll be able to catch you next. I'll have you stay here today no matter what. Kaoru: Then could we start practice already? The more you drag this out, the more my motivation levels will drop. You understand, right, Sakuma-san? Rei: Absolutely. Now, I'll be playing the violin, Doggy will have his guitar and Adonis-kun will be playing the ocarina. What instrument will you be in charge of, Kaoru-kun? Kaoru: I don't really know much about instruments. Percussion is probably the only thing I could manage. Rei: Castanets or the cymbals. The xylophone and glockenspiel are just a few to name, but which instrument do you prefer? Kaoru: Hmm... none of them really spark my interest. Isn't there something else made to be played by me? Like... the drums for example! Rei: I suppose that's somewhat difficult for a beginner. Well, seeing that it's you, Kaoru-kun, I'm sure there's nothing you can do. However, it means you'll have to attend all our practices -- not just this one. Will you still comply? Kaoru: Ehh~ Don't say "all"... I'm already losing time for my date and yet, I'm still here with you, you know? Rei: You've got no choice but to give up on the drums then. Kaoru: Hmm... it's a shame. Then isn't there another instrument that's similar to the drum? I'm okay with anything that's like the drum. Rei: Let's see... well, there is something called the surf drum. Kaoru: A surf drum? What's that? Rei: It's as big as a tambourine and you can recreate the sound of the waves by shaking or hitting it. It's also called an "ocean drum". Kaoru: Really~? The sound of waves, huh... that's perfect for me, isn't it? I like the sound of waves, so maybe I'll settle on that. Rei: All right. Now, everyone's instruments have been decided. Kouga: Hey, what kinda band has a violin, guitar, ocarina and tambourine? Isn't it better if we have Adonis and Hakaze-senpai sit out of this one? Rei: I've been told that they want every member of UNDEAD to participate, you see. There's also the unit song to think about, so I want everyone to be united here. Kouga: Yeah? Tsk Hey, Adonis, let's hear that ocarina you're so proud of. Play it right here and now! If it makes a terrible sound then I'll smash it with my own hands. Adonis: I have no intention on taking on such a simple threat, but I'm not mature enough to stay still after being made light of. This is the sound of a ocarina; listen closely. plays his ocarina; a sweet yet sad melody Rei: What a gentle tune... I slept for so long, but I still feel like sleeping more. Kouga: Dammit, what's with this melody!? Rock is the true soul of music! Everything else is shit! I feel like I'm gonna overrule that! Dammit! I wanna hit myself for making light of the ocarina! starts crying and sniffling Kaoru: Hmm... this is what you call a sound which resonates through your heart, eh? The one who made the light of it is crying the most too. But more like, everything's ruined because of his crying... finishes the piece; Rei claps Rei: Adonis-kun, that was a wonderful melody. I was so emotionally moved, I was about to fall asleep. wipes his eyes Kouga: Stupid, you better not fall asleep! Don't you know it's courtesy to listen right until the very end! Rei: Oh my, Doggy, your eyes are watering. Could it be that you were so moved by Adonis-kun's ocarina that you started to unconsciously cr-- Kouga: Like hell I'd cry! This is just... dirt! I got dirt in my eyes! That's all, ya hear!? Rei: You're just not honest with yourself, Doggy. Are you that embarrassed over seeing your tears? You're truly such a child. Kouga: GAAAAAH!! Don't treat me like a child! Dammit! Let me wipe that smirk off your face! aims at Rei as the latter swiftly dodges Kaoru: Geez, you never calm down, huh. Well, with that, we can confirm that there's nothing wrong with Adonis-kun choosing the ocarina. Let's try playing together and then call it a day, yeah? I had no idea things would drag out for so long. I'm really in a bad position, you know? How are you going to take responsibility if the girl goes home? Rei: So your plans were a date with a girl, I see. It was so common, I can't even let out a sigh. In any case, it'll be troubling if Kaoru-kun gets in a bad mood and decides to never participate in practice again, so perhaps we should try playing altogether while he's still here. You're fine with our unit song, I take it? Then let's start. plays together a mellow version of Honey Milk wa Okonomi de Rei: Hm, the tune of Adonis-kun's ocarina is beautiful and soothing on it's own, but combined with everyone else, it sounds out of place. Well, even at Yumenosaki Academy, UNDEAD is the famed unit to be the most extreme and nefarious. Our songs are not calming and gentle, but it has the intensity as if we're trying to eat up our opponent. Quite frankly, it's the exact opposite of the ocarina. That goes the same for Kaoru-kun's tambourine. It's not a bad choice, but it's painful to hear it so out of place. There's no helping it, it seems I have to pitch in and help here. Adonis: This is...? Did Sakuma-senpai step in so that it would be easier for me to enter the song? He must have noticed that my playing sounded off compared to everyone else. I appreciate that. With this, I can bring out my specialty. Kaoru: Sakuma-san, he has really lit the fire of motivation in Adonis-kun. Thanks to that, my playing sounds weird now, and I'm still missing out on my date. Sakuma-san really thought things out, huh. With that, Adonis-kun's playing fits right in. He's even motivated the competitive Kouga-kun with rough words, so I guess it's a double gain. Ahh, now it's just my sounds which are off; now that's embarrassing. There aren't any girls here, so I feel like I don't have to be so serious, but I guess I'll follow Sakuma-san's strategy this time around. Well, there won't be next time though~ Rei: Kaoru-kun has finally become serious as well. Doggy doesn't look like he's playing seriously, but he will do it when he tries, and Adonis-kun is a good source of encouragement for him. It sounds beautiful. I'm looking forward to our real performance. Now, everyone, this is the final spurt. Let our sound resonate throughout the school -- no, the entire world. ---- Translation Credits Галерея 「あんさんぶるスターズ！」ユニットソングCD 試聴動画 第2弾♪ Screen Shot 2015-09-18 at 5.40.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-09-18 at 5.41.35 PM.png __NOEDITSECTION__